


What Ring?

by wckdflares



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sexual Humor, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckdflares/pseuds/wckdflares
Summary: Proposals don’t always go as planned...
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	What Ring?

“Hon- Newt, you really didn’t have to do all this…” Thomas still looks across the heavily decorated table in absolute awe despite the two of them being sat down for about ten minutes so far. A part of him wants to pull out his phone and snap a couple of pictures, but he decides to rely on just his brain for safekeeping of the memory.

“I mean, I know it’s our anniversary, but…”

There’s a striking white tablecloth draped over their usually plain wooden kitchen table, complete with lit candles, strategically scattered rose petals, and a single bottle of expensive-looking wine. Thomas is a bit nervous about somehow knocking something over on accident. God forbid, he starts a small fire in the apartment. Again.

Newt beams proudly but isn’t able to resist ducking his head down as a sudden wave of bashfulness hits him. “ ‘Course I did. You deserve the very best, Tommy. Even more than that.”

“The entire world?” Thomas winks, before trying, emphasis on _trying_ , to neatly twirl some fragrant pasta around his fork. 

Newt snorts as he begins to eagerly dig into his own plate. “Now, I wouldn’t go that far. Might be hard to give you that anyways.”

They eat in comfortable silence for a couple of moments. The food is absolutely delicious and Thomas has to refrain from looking like a glutton or something as he chows down. Earlier, Newt made some kind of tagliatelle, the buttery ribbon-like pasta served along with a bolognese sauce that’s mindbogglingly good. Perhaps Thomas is a tad bit biased, but it has to be the single best meal ever created on this earth. 

“Thoughts?” Swallowing, Newt raises an eyebrow inquisitively. “I busted my ass making this, you know.” 

Thomas lets himself loudly slurp up a noodle to further empathize with his next point. “Amazing. Delicious. Your efforts were not in vain, trust me.”  
“Damn right, they weren’t.”

And then the quiet envelops them once again. It’s strange, to be honest. Not exactly bad or anything, but very out of the norm for them as a couple. Now usually, they could chat nonstop during meals, special dinners or not. Especially, Newt. His chatter could range from idle conversations, sugary-sweet compliments, and cheeky shameless whispers about wanting to get in Thomas’ pants.

True story, that last one.

Like a mind-reader, Newt clears his throat. “So, let’s pop this shit open. I’ll be right back, my love.”

He grabs the wine bottle and hightails it back into the kitchen with a wink of his own. There are light sounds of commotion coming from the other room and Thomas is truthfully just excited to try some of that damn wine. As long as he doesn’t spill it all over this nice white tablecloth. More seconds pass and he’s very close to yelling for his blond angel boyfriend.

But that angel floats back into the dining room, two filled wine glasses balanced in hand. He carefully sets one of them down in front of Thomas.

“How much did you pay for this, anyway?” Throwing his manners out the window, he takes a _huge _swig and downs all of the liquid in a single gulp.__

__“Tommy, wait!”_ _

__Too late. The wine goes down easy, but he doesn’t miss the unmistakable sensation of something else traveling down and scratching up against his esophagus. He roughly coughs on instinct, nothing coming out besides some droplets of spittle, and feels a sense of panic speed up his heart. What the absolute _fuck _?___ _

____Newt is already up and grasping him tightly on the shoulder. “Are you okay?”_ _ _ _

____“Newt…” Thomas takes in the concern in those caramel eyes. “What did I just swallow?”_ _ _ _

____His initial response is an incomprehensible murmur, but he speaks up. “A ring.”_ _ _ _

____“A ring?! Why was there a _ring_ in my glass?”_ _ _ _

____“Tommy, it was an engagement ring. I… I wanted to surprise you.”_ _ _ _

____“An engagement… Newt! Oh my god! Yes! I will!”_ _ _ _

____Strangely enough, Newt gets up as Thomas stammers._ _ _ _

____“Where are you going?”_ _ _ _

____“Love, I’m looking up the number for poison control.”_ _ _ _


End file.
